Amenaza de Muerte
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: No cabe duda que no te lo imaginas hasta que te pasa... Una llamada, una amenaza, una propuesta, todo esto le pasa a Sora Takenouchi, y a mi... HISTORIA REAL


_6/09/06_

Bueno… hoy no tengo el mismo animo de siempre… pues este fic esta basado en algo que me paso HOY MISMO, esta historia es 100 real, cuando lean me entenderán, aclarare algunos puntos de vista en las notas finales. Comienzo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Amenaza de Muerte**

Tap, tap, tap… golpeaba sin cesar el piso con la punta de sus zapatos, se encontraba sentada en una banca de la parte central del parque, los nervios la comían por dentro…

---------

_Una simpática melodía y llena de ritmo lleno de sonido el callado salón de clases, una pelirroja salio del lugar y contesto la llamada…_

_-¿moshi, moshi?- dijo._

_-Sora Takenouchi- hablo una voz ruda y seca._

_-si, soy yo… ¿Quién habla?_

_-eso no te incumbe, necesito cooperes conmigo… solo te diré que soy uno de los miembros mas importantes de los Ztas…- al escuchar ese nombre se le erizo el bello de sus brazos y piernas…_

---------

Tap, tap, tap… cada vez mas aprisa, sus manos temblaron sin control, no entendía nada… ¿Cómo habían conseguido esos bastardos su teléfono¿Cómo se atrevían a hacer tal cosa?...

---------

_-¿con que quiere que le ayude?- trato de permanecer en calma._

_-necesito que siga instrucciones, primeramente¡consiga tres mil dólares!- grito sin rodeos, la pelirroja se parto un poco del aparato para no dañar su audición._

_-¡pero si eso es mucho dinero!_

_-su familia esta en riesgo… sus amigos, puede vender la casa._

_-¿vender mi casa¡pero es hipotecada! No puedo venderla._

_-vaya… ¿le interesa mas su dinero que su familia?- Takenouchi mordió su labio inferior._

_No es que dudara, solo que… el miedo ya dominaba sin control su interior… ¿matar a sus amigos¡que ni se les acercara porque conocerían su furia!_

_-¿Dónde lo encuentro?_

---------

¡Era imposible¿Qué tenia ella que dar para que la localizaran? No era rica, ni mucho menos… apenas y podía pagar sus estudios, ÿera envidia¡de quien! No podýa ser… nuevamente, en ese día, su piel se erizo.

---------

_-¿estas segura que quieres hacerlo?- pregunto su mejor amigo mientras conducía frenéticamente su auto._

_-¡pero claro Taichi! Ni por un segundo pondría su vida en peligro- el castaño miro con el ceño fruncido a su amiga y dio una vuelta inesperada._

_-¿A dónde vas¡tengo que ir al banco!_

_-vamos con la policía… si esos entupidos saben que eres fácil de manipular nunca se soltaran de tu billetera- Sora reflexiono las palabras y se tranquilizo un poco, luego, a lo lejos diviso un enorme edificio que marcaba con letras doradas: Judicial_

---------

Mordió su labio inferior, era una terrible costumbre que había adquirido recientemente, cuando se asustaba u ponía nerviosa, y siendo sinceros¡ese era el mejor momento para morderse el labio!

Miro deprisa su reloj, asustada tomo el celular en sus manos, sabia que pronto llamarían…

---------

_-¿Cuál es su problema señor?_

_-vengo a hacer una denuncia… a mi amiga Sora la han estado extorsionando, le piden dinero sino, asesinaran a sus familiares, amigos, y luego a ella._

_-¿han estado hablando a su celular?- Takenouchi asintió- ¿me lo permite?- esta se lo entrego con prisa, el judicial sonrió al identificar el nombre._

_-¿Qué sucede oficial?- pregunto con nervios y miedo._

_-sabe… hace una semana, una jovencita vino a hacer una denuncia similar¡que pocos son los números telefónicos! Es el mismo numero.- Sora sintió que se le congelaba la sangre._

_-pero…- el celular volvió a timbrar._

_-es el- dijo el judicial- déjeme solucionarlo a mi.- Después de decir eso, levanto la tapa protectora del celular y se lo coloco en el oído._

_-¿tienes el dinero?- preguntaron de inmediato._

_-¿disculpe¿con quien estoy hablando?- fingió el policía._

_-¿Quién eres tu?_

_-soy familiar de la dueña del celular, Sora…_

_-¿Qué tipo de familiar?- interrumpió de golpe y muy bruscamente._

_-me llamo Kitsune, Raion Kitsune._

_-¡los nombres no concuerdan!_

_-bueno… soy su familiar pues, me case con su prima._

_-de acuerdo… ¿no es una trampa?- pregunto un poco mas despacio._

_-depende… ¿para que quiere a mi nueva prima?_

---------

Daba gracias a Dios que Taichi la hubiese llevado a la judicial, se sentía un poco… pero solo un poquitito, mas tranquila… el que te llamaran amenazándote de muerte no era algo común que pasara todos los días…

---------

_-ella me debe dinero- la pelirroja casi quiso exclamar con burla por la mentira, pero se detuvo al oír que el estafador no paraba de hablar.- ¿Dónde se encuentra ella?_

_-al parecer le dio baja presión y la llevaron al hospital… pero ahora que lo menciona ella me dejo un sobre con dinero, me dijo que debía entregarlo._

_-bien… te llamare en unos minutos y te daré instrucciones- y colgó._

_-¿y que va hacer ahora?_

_-nada… cuando vuelva a llamar le diré que se que se encuentra dentro de la celda no. 76 en la prisión de Kyoto.- la pelirroja quiso gritar de alegría. Pero prefirió reconfortarse en los brazos de su amigo. _

---------

Tap, tap, tap… comenzó de nueva cuenta su golpeteo, se ponía mas nerviosa a cada segundo que pasaba, aun no estaba todo arreglado, aun faltaba comprobar si la ultima llamada había funcionado, y durante esos 10 minutos, todo iba perfecto, no habían vuelto a llamar…

---------

_El sonido del celular hizo que a Sora le corriera un escalofrió por toda la espina dorsal. El judicial, sin miedo o duda alguna contesto el celular._

_-¿moshi, moshi?_

_-bien… te daré el numero de cuenta a la que tienes que transferir el dinero…_

_-no- interrumpió de golpe- no te daré el dinero que necesitas para pagar tu fianza, no soy entupido, se que estas encarcelado, se perfectamente quien eres y que no es la primera vez que haces esto… y créeme, si sigues molestando a esta hermosa señorita, haré que nunca mas en tu vida, vuelvas a ver el sol de Kyoto.- y colgó bruscamente._

_-¿y no llamaran mas?- pregunto un bastante tranquilo Taichi._

_-créame que no, aunque, si le siguen molestando Sora, llámeme- y le entrego una tarjetita con el numero anotado. Esta dio un largo suspiro de alivio._

---------

Vio a una cabellera castaña y despeinada acercarse, le dio una sonrisa y se acerco murmurando a su oído un ''gracias, te debo la vida'' y lo abrazo.

FIN

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! No se preocupen estoy bien… por ahora, en realidad quien recibió la llamada fue mi papa, pero me asuste mucho cuando dijeron que era un llamada con amenaza de muerte, en especial diciendo: primero tu familia, luego tu… aun siento escalofríos, y no cabe duda que desde hoy será mas precavida como nunca en la vida.

Ztas: es un grupo narcotraficante y de asesinos de aquí de México, bueno, por lo menos eso es lo que se… y es verdad, le dieron ese nombre a mi papa, todo lo que esta escrito con cursiva es real…

Gracias por leer este fic, y sin duda alguna se me pasara un poco el susto si me dejan muchos reviews :) va a quien quiero engañar? Estoy que muero de miedo! Solo espero que todo se solucione pronto y sea algo de lo que me pueda reír en algunos años ja ja ja :P

No cabe duda que no te lo imaginas, hasta que te pasa…

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


End file.
